bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPB
BZPB (previously called BZPower Battles) is a game in which players address each other in combative situations. It was created by User:-Blackout- and his friend, BZP member king charvak. Its plot is extremely complicated, but the basic premise is that a Makuta named Blackout has an extremely complicated plan to take over the universe. Over the years, the game has been hosted on several websites: BZPower, this wiki, and Bzpb.forumotion.co.uk. The Science The BZPB universe is a composite universe, which was created when the Transformers, Bionicle, Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, Shadowmancer, and numerous other multiverses (all titles and properties belong to their respective authors, corporate owners, and named affiliates) were fused together by the Users. History BZPB has a long and complicated history. The story began in early 2008, in a flame war known as the BVM war. There, two BZP members, brutaka555 and king charvak, met. When the topic in which the flame war was taking place was locked, brutaka555 changed his name to Makuta: Master of Shadows, found a game called Endless Feud, and began playing it. Unfortunately, the people there were pricks, and accused him of god-modding whenever he did anything at all. This led him to call his old buddy Charvak, PM him with an idea for a game he had, and then go to bed. When MMoS woke up, he found that Charvak had started the game and gotten many people to play it, which was good, and that he had twisted his original idea out of recognition, which wasn't. (MMoS wanted to allow people to play solo or ally themselves into teams if they wanted to, whereas Charvak made being in a team mandatory) Since the end result wasn't that bad, MMoS stuck with it, and the game carried on, surviving many god-modders and flame wars, until a server problem had caused BZP to lose six months' worth of posts. Even then the game carried on, with a plot explanation (Blackout using the Vahi Cube to rewind time by six months) given for the server wipe. Around this time, MMoS, who had by now become -Blackout-, suggested that a wiki be started for the game. This would prove quite useful in the future. The game carried on, until, finally, on April 22, 2010, the topic was closed by prick staff member Friar Tuck. But this would not be the end of the game, oh no. It moved to this wiki, and there it stayed until a player called ({Insert pun here}) (you may know him better as Shroom) created a forum called bzpb.forumotion.co.uk, where the game continues to this day. Arcs The game is divided into bits of story called story arcs, or as they are more commonly known as, sagas. The Arcs include: So far, most of the arcs have ended with epic battles, except for Beginning and Tidal Wave, which were never-ending battles, Quest for the Master Sword, which ended with a ceremony which Blackout unceremoniously crashed, and Collapse, which was pretty much the events leading up to the Time Slip, with, ahem.....not much fighting being done. Category:BZPB